ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Special Anniversary Battle Event: A Feast Most Dire/Plot Details
Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" |colspan="2"| Special Anniversary Battle Event: A Feast Most Dire/Plot Details- West Sarutabaruta |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Script !Video |- bgcolor="#FFEC8B" |'Kupofried:' Oh, shining stars! Why have you waited so long to waltz over here? Kupofried: Y-you haven't heard? But I was supremely sure that...Wait a minute... Kupofried: Aha! Look at this lovely list of guests, kupo! Your name lies on this line! Kupofried: So forget formalities, and pay perfect attention to what I shall announce anon. Kupofried: We travel in troubling times. Perhaps you recall a certain situation with a belligerent behemoth many moons ago. Kupofried: You able adventurers dutifully destroyed the demon, procuring peace for all. Kupofried: However! I regretfully report that another abomination has ascended, kupo! Kupofried: So I made a memo with the names of all amazing adventurers who could tackle this tremendous threat. Kupofried: So it's up to you! Promise you will pummel this preposterous pillager! Kupofried: Change into these clothes first, kupo, then come chat when you're ready. Obtained: Wyrmking masque. Obtained: Wyrmking suit. Kupofried (Upon speaking with him without the suit on):' Mayhap you misplaced your wyrmking masque and wyrmking suit? 'Kupofried: If you don't don your dressings, the dastardly demon will dropkick your derriere to Balga's Dais! Kupofried (If mask and suit are thrown away):' Mayhap you misplaced your wyrmking masque and wyrmking suit]]? 'Kupofried: Absolutely awful, kupo. But I'll design to deliver you another. Obtained: Wyrmking masque. Obtained: Wyrmking suit. Kupofried (With suit and masque on):' Ready and raring to go? Then permit me to proffer an explanation of the particulars. 'Kupofried: A smidgen of magnificent moogle magic is required for participation in the surprisingly simple struggle against the demonic dragon, kupo. Kupofried: You must aid ailing allies and attack the appalling antagonist. Kupofried: Proactive participating will provide you with points known as "kupoints" depending on the decisiveness of your deeds. Kupofried: Kupoints can be exchanged for curious curious and ostentatious objects. Kupofried: And thus concludes our chat. Lots of luck in the battle ahead, kupo! :What will you do? ::Get moogle magicked. ::Exchange kupoints. (# KP) ::Inquire about the whole shebang. (Repeats explanation) ::''Nothing for now. Kupofried (Upon speaking with him again after "Nothing for now." option):' What do you say, kupo? :''What will you do? ::--->Get moogle magicked. ::Exchange kupoints. (# KP) ::Inquire about the whole shebang. (Repeats explanation) ::''Nothing for now. '''Kupofried: Commanding choice! Best those baddies! "Player name's" level is currently restricted to 5. Equipment affected by the level restriction will be adjusted accordingly. Kupofried (Upon speaking with him before the fight is commenced):' What do you say, kupo? :''What will you do? ::--->''Have moogle magic removed. ::Exchange kupoints. (# KP) ::Inquire about the whole shebang. (Repeats explanation) ::''Nothing for now. Kupofried: Too bad, kupo. Come chat with me to commence the challenge again! "Player name's" Level Restriction effect wears off. "Player name" is no longer encumbered. Kupofried (Upon trying to buy items without enough points): You can't wrestle the wool over my eyes! You need more kupoints! |